Seventh Piece
by Tyrone I.G. Shawver
Summary: Seto Kaiba was once the rich CEO of the planets most profitable company. Key word, 'once'. Now, on his way home from work, a boy falls through the roof of his car and sets his already chaotic life spinning.(AU SYY Full summery inside)
1. Discovery

Title: Seventh Piece

Author: Tyrone I.G. Shawver

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Seto/Atemu, Bakura/Malik, Yuugi/Ryou Katsuya/?

Spoilers: none, it's an AU

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh nor do I own 'The Fifth Element', as this is based off of that movie a lot (as you can tell). You DO NOT need to have seen 'The Fifth Element'; it doesn't really follow the story line much at all except for the first few chapters. (And that the movie is Egyptian based is an added bonus -)

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi (obviously), bad language, probably some plot holes (not on purpose), maybe some lime.

Summery: Once again, it's the Future. Flying cars, cloning technology, androids, the whole shebang. Unfortunately this also includes the occasional space alien attack, but that comes later.

Meet Seto Kiba, one time trillionair and CEO of the largest and most profitable company on earth, before it all went down hill because of reasons beyond anyone's control. Now staying in a rented apartment and living off of tips at a popular restaurant, Seto is at the bottom of the money chain.

Until one night on the way home, something, or someone, falls into the backseat of his car. And Seto doesn't think he's human.

Status: 1/?

IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!: Pleasepleasepleaseplease don't kill me for this! I made a very slight change to Atemu/Yami's hair. Instead of being gold, black, and purple highlights, it is gold and dark red. EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM IS THE SAME!! But if you want my reasons for this change, here they are:

1: is that in the story, he is the Egyptian Atemu, so his skin is darker and his hair is lighter because of the sun. Hair naturally gets lighter in the sun (I realize this is a weak reason, but oh well)

2: is that he needs to look more different from Yuugi with a good reason.

3: is because it looks cool, dammit! I've seen many, many doujinshi and other pics that have Atemu with redder hair and it's awesome!

And that's why. I'll understand why some people will not like this, but look at it this way: Yuugi and Yami's hair is probably only two colors, gold and dark purple. It just looks black and is shown partially black because it's a dark shade of purple.

SO, put simply, Yami/Atemu's hair is gold and dark red, and Yuugi's hair is gold and dark purple.

Ugh, my notes and stuff are going to get longer than the story itself if I'm not careful

--;

"Speech" is talking

**"Speech"** is in Arabic

_'Speech_' is thought

{{{{{[[]]}}}}}

Chapter I: Discovery

"So, what have you got for me, professor?"

"Well, Mr. Takeshi, the astronauts brought back several very interesting artifacts from the spaceship, as you know." The scientist pushed up his glasses. "One of these artifacts was a gold, pyramid shaped object with strange symbols on it. (AN: Egyptian is such a dead language now that hardly anyone knows about it anymore and can't recognize the language, just FYI). What-"

"Yes, yes, I know all of this. Tell me something I haven't heard a million times already." The tall, dark haired man waved at the scientist impatiently, cutting him off.

Professor Mabo bit back a sigh as he and Hito Takeshi continued to walk through the gleaming metal hallway. Their destination – a pair of double doors and another thick metal door behind them – was just ahead, so he took out his key card while still speaking to the powerful man beside him. "The gold pyramid, it appeared at first, was simply a possession of perhaps a high ranking alien, but looking closer we realized something very peculiar…" he trailed off, trying to build the suspense.

Hito Takeshi rolled his eyes minutely and waited patiently for the other to realize that he was not impressed.

The scientist coughed in embarrassment, opening the double doors and entering into a black light room. The white flecks in his hair became vivid in the light and Takeshi's suit seemed to be made of luminescent marble. Prof. Mabo began opening the numerous locks on the heavy doors. "While we were running tests on the item, we found two interesting facts about the gold pyramid. One was that it appeared to be a very complicated puzzle, though no one has yet found a way to disassemble it. The other was that there was residue of DNA on it. _Living_ DNA."

Takeshi raised an eyebrow. This was, indeed, peculiar and interesting. "Alien DNA, I presume. Perhaps it was left from the owner?"

The professor nodded his head. The door was unlocked now, but both men wanted to finish their conversation before entering the room beyond. "That was precisely what we think. And so, we have taken the DNA and the gold pyramid and put it into our RE-DNA machine."

"You're what?"

"It stands for Reassembling and Embodiment of DNA." (AN: yes, bad, I know )

Takeshi bit back a sigh. "Yes, but what does it do?"

Professor Mabo smiled in a secret sort of way, as though amused as Takeshi's lack of knowledge about such a machine. "Perhaps, Mr. Takeshi, I should show you what I am talking about."

_'About time'_ thought Takeshi as Mabo leaned heavily on the door and opened it slowly.

Inside lay a white room bare of anything save for a large, glass like tube and machine in the center of the floor. A single object lay within the tube, a brilliantly gold pyramid, which gave off an unearthly feel. Men and a couple of women were sitting at a large control panel a few feet from the machine. One woman looked up at the two men as they entered; one looking smug and the other looking mildly interested, though he was trying to hide it.

The woman, Hera Winn, stood and dusted non-existent dirt from her impeccable white lab coat and clicked over to the men. She nodded first to Professor Mabo, and then to Hito Takeshi, before stating in a clipped tone, "All preliminary tests have been performed without incedent. Maximum energy has been achieved and we are prepared to go ahead with the experiment." Her steel eyes were blank and without emotion, her robotic brain automatically running through the information and she then stood silently beside the men, awaiting her next instructions.

Mabo nodded. "Very well, kindly provide Mr. Takeshi with a pair of protective glasses and then proceed with the operation. Let's see an alien"

The android nodded and clicked away to retrieve a pair of clear glasses and then handed them to Takeshi. Mabo pulled out a pair of his own from an inside pocket and placed them on his nose. As the machine hummed to life, Takeshi couldn't help but move closer so that he could clearly see what was happening. The golden pyramid, he noticed, had an embossed, stylized eye in the middle of one panel. _'Strange, it looks very familiar.'_ Thought the man before the machine sprang to life.

(AN: Warning you in due time, it's been quite a while since I've seen 'the fifth element'. I'm making this all up and am using what little memories I have of the movie. Things are probably not going to be the same. And if they are, well, strange, that. XP)

Two mechanical arms within the tube suddenly came to life and took the gold object, scanning and 'feeling' it. The pyramid was put down, and suddenly, the arms blurred and whirred. Everyone was silent as bones began to slowly appear, a small skeleton lying in the tube minutes later, but the arms were still going on. Takeshi didn't look away as a humanoid being was slowly built, layer by layer. Soon, a male, child-like form was lying before them. The mechanical arms were adding the finishing touches; long, dark red hair and blond bangs took form around a dark skinned face, long eyelashes closed. The boy was powerfully built, and everyone soon realized that it was not a child but a fully grown male (AN: stop laughing, perverts…). He was exotically colored with dark, caramel skin and such strange hair. The golden pyramid lay within reach of the alien's hand, the exact color as the bangs and streaks in the beings' hair. His entire body was prone. Asleep? Maybe, but Takeshi thought he looked far too still.

Mabo suddenly appeared beside Takeshi. "He is not yet alive." he said as black straps came up from the floor of the tube and wrapped themselves around the boy's wrists, arms, chest, legs, and a larger one around his lower regions. "He still needs a charge. The straps are there to restrain him."

"'Restrain'?"

Takeshi's question was answered as suddenly an electric blue light flashed inside the tube and the boy shuddered violently as the shock ripped through him. Takeshi could see, for one instant, wide vibrant crimson eyes before the small form shook and thrashed, life filling him at an alarming rate. When the last blue shocks faded away, the straps detached and wrapped themselves around the boy, forming (though bit scanty) clothing.

The alien's eyes snapped open again, their crimson color drawing hushed gasps from a couple of people. He sat up so quickly he nearly hit his head against the top of the tube. His body still jerked and shuddered, and he didn't seem to know what to do with his limbs.

"It is strange how human he looks, isn't it, Mr. Takeshi?" Mabo murmured, watching as the boy waved his arms and legs, hitting against the tubes walls and looking wildly around. The alien's leg hit the gold pyramid and all movement ceased. The boy looked down and a shiver ran though his body at the sight of the pyramid. Quick as a flash he had grabbed it in one large hand and turned it over and over, inspecting it.

Everyone was quiet as they watched the alien. Takeshi started as the alien's eyes suddenly flashed up, locked with his, and then looked down again. He murmured something.

Mutters filled the room. It could talk?

Takeshi frowned and came closer to the tube. The alien looked up at him again and this time continued to hold his gaze. The slanted red eyes, though large and swirling, betrayed no emotion save confusion. His stare was so penetrating that Takeshi found himself hard pressed not to look away.

Not sure if the boy could hear him, Takeshi shook his head and said slowly, "I couldn't hear you…"

**"Feen…?"** the being said again.

The man frowned. "I'm sorry, I can't understand you."

The alien's eyebrows slanted down sharply and he barked out a string of words that made Takeshi's head spin.

The alien suddenly stopped. His hand clenched around the gold pyramid so tightly his knuckles turned white. A low reverberation sounded from him, like a growl, and suddenly the being began to pound his fist against the tubes wall. Thuds and yelling sounded through the room and Takeshi continued to stare at the boy.

"Mabo." He called sharply.

The scientist appeared at his elbow. "Yes?"

"Can the alien break the tube? He mustn't escape."

Mabo chuckled as though asked a stupid question. "No creature alive can break that tube from the inside. It'd be like a bird trying to crush an elephant." Mabo continued to chuckle, not noticing as the alien gave him a look which would have incinerated a truck.

He _did_, notice, however, as a sudden clang and crash sounded and the tube exploded.

Such was the force from within the tube that Mabo and Takeshi stumbled backward several steps, glass shards flying everywhere as people screamed and hid underneath chairs and desks.

Wiping a smear of blood from his cheek, Hito Takeshi looked up and found himself in quiet awe.

The alien had apparently resorted to using the gold pyramid to break the glass. The being stood unscathed amid the remaining glass, emitting such a powerful aura that his long hair seemed to float. One could almost see a glow- no, a _shadow,_ around the alien, emitting from not only himself but the gold object in his hand. Almost delicately, he stepped from the platform the tube had rested on and walked between the shards of glass littering the floor.

Very near gliding, the alien stepped between the startled men and walked towards the door, every eye trained on him. He reached out a hand to open it-

"STOP HIM!" Everyone's heads whipped around to see Professor Mabo standing and pointing at the alien, shoulders hunched and eyes burning.

Immediately a battalion of guards emerged from hidden doors, guns trained on the small figure at the main door. The alien froze, along with every other person in the room. Crimson eyes trailed over the weapons aimed at him. His eyes flickered, the bright red swirling into a darker, thick blood color. His hand clenched around the gold pyramid, a frown set into his face. **"Ana raieh."** His deep voice resonated with a commanding tone that even the highly trained guards wavered for a moment before setting their guns higher, concentration firmly set on their faces.

The alien suddenly snarled, a deep growling from before resonating through the room. He whirled around then and yanked open the doors, sprinting through them and out of sight.

There was a momentary pause and silence..."WELL?? What are you waiting for??? AFTER HIM!!" Yelled professor Mabo at the guards who immediately took off after the alien.

A relative silence filled the room before people began to get up and brush themselves off, talking in hushed voices. Takeshi stood straight and stared out through the doors, barely registering Mabo barking at Hera Winn to close and seal all exits.

Mabo, satisfied that the android would see to his orders, turned to Takeshi with a firm smirk on his face. "Do not fret, Mr. Takeshi. The alien will not leave this building, I assure you."

Takeshi could only nod grimly.

{{{{{[[]]}}}}}}

Harsh panting filled his ears, nearly drowning out all sounds as he peeked around the door of his hiding place. He didn't understand _why_ they were chasing him, or _why_ he was here in the first place. His last memory was a burning heat, and the warm hands of his keeper pushing him into the crawlspace before shutting and locking his only exit. Now he was somewhere very white, full of grey people who carried dangerous weapons, and were hunting _him_.

Another set of clanking boots sounded outside his place and he pulled his head back swiftly. The guard raced pass and turned down another hallway, his footsteps fading into the distance.

He looked around himself, breathing deeply, looking for a way out. He knew he had to _get out_! But how…

A whirring sound came from above him and he saw a grate. An opening! Jumping to reach it, his fingers closed around the handle and pulled, but it wouldn't budge. Frowning, he saw that there were screws holding it shut. Growling, he pulled hard, and with a screeching clang the whole grate fell off and fell to the floor.

Knowing someone would have heard it, he jumped once more and managed to haul his thin frame through the hole. Moments later he heard footsteps once again and he scrambled through the metal duct, trying to ignore the bitingly cold wind which whipped at him from behind. It was hard going, the gold pyramid in one hand made a clang every time he set it down and caused him to be unbalanced most of the time.

Finally, after having to stop numerous times to prevent anyone below from hearing him, he reached the end of the tunnel. There was another duct going down, but a single slot showed a ray of light from ahead. Freedom was just a wall away!

Reaching out over the hole, he managed to secure three fingers within the slot and leaned forward to see, but suddenly lost his balance. With a scream he pitched forward and fell down the chute, banging into the walls and hitting his head too many times to count. For one second he thought he had lost the pyramid, but when he finally hit the end with a sickening crunch, he found the item lying silently next to him, glinting warmly.

He lay there for moments, trying to get his head to stop spinning and to assure himself that his body was indeed intact, just hurting a _lot_.

'_Ra it hurts…'_

Painfully he lifted his head, seeing yet again a slot of light, except this time there was an actual opening. Something with propellers and a grating blocked the way, but that could easily be taken care of.

As soon as he got up.

Rationalization caught up with him and yelled that someone had to have heard all the noise he made. Pushing himself up with trembling arms, he stood (this duct was much higher than the last) and retrieved the gold pyramid, which warmed him at its touch. Stumbling forward, he took a better look at the propellers in front of him.

They were not moving. They looked a bit flimsy, but there was a protective grating in front of them and another behind. Dull sunlight shone through the slots and he was suddenly so filled with the need to see the light that he backed up a few steps, and then ran bodily at the grating.

He had misjudged the strength of the grating and fan. Instead of him bouncing back, he continued to move forward and he suddenly found himself teetering on the edge of an outcrop, watching as the fan and grating fell down, down, down…

He sucked in a sharp breath and, for a moment, he almost came back onto the ledge. But then a strong gust of wind swept by him, and the ledge was suddenly barren.

{{{{{[[]]}}}}} End Chapter One

My first YuGiOh story, it came to me on the way to karate. I truly don't know why 'The Fifth Element', but if you got this far, you must be interested, right? Right??

Now, I don't know a lick of Arabic, so all phrases and words I will be getting from this site: #ws (just add the http:www stuff in front, k?)

I'll be putting translations for anything Atemu or anyone else says down here in order of when they are said:

**Where?**

**I'm going.**

I sincerely apologize to anyone who speaks Arabic if I am butchering your language. I take blame, but I really am getting almost all of what's in here from the site above, so go complain to them (and please tell me kindly what I can change!)

Lastly, Hito Takeshi, Prof. Mibo, and the android Hera Winn are my own creations, please don't use them!__

Thanks! Until next time, all.

(Oh yeah, review too!)


	2. Falling Hard

Title: Seventh Piece

Author: Tyrone I.G. Shawver

Rating: PG-13/T (WTF is with this new rating system, anyways?)

Pairings: Seto/Atemu, Bakura/Malik, Yuugi/Ryou Katsuya?

Spoilers: Except for Yami's true name, none, it's an AU

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh nor do I own 'The Fifth Element', which **inspired** this fic.

Words cannot express how sorry I am for taking so long to get this chapter done :Cries: Because of that, I only have one quick thing to say before I let you get to reading, but THESE ARE IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ:

I have since seen the movie 'The Fifth Element' after posting the first chapter and I realized, to my embarrassment, that what I have planned is not really much like the movie. With that in mind, please don't expect this to be just like a crossover, but more like heavily inspired by TFE. I'm so very sorry to everyone who expected a total crossover, but I doubt it will turn out that way now. You never know, though, we all may become pleasantly surprised.

I should have made this clear in the first chapter, but even though humans have achieved space travel and colonizing, they have not yet encountered aliens on a whole. A few have made themselves known to the human race, and foreign life forms have begun to appear more often, but not much. This is why the scientists and Mr. Takeshi were so keen (obsessive) over keeping our little Atemu in the lab (and that sounded only slightly wrong…)

That is all for now, you may read the chapter, finally. :bows low in submission: Oh yeah, intense OOC in this chap, sorry :sweatdrop:.

(PS! This is un-revised and a total rough-draft. I'll get back to it and the first chapter after finals, I promise!)

"Speech" is talking

**"Speech"** is in Arabic

_'Speech_' is thought

Speech is author notes

* * *

Chapter II: Falling Hard

**_Red was all around me. Pulsing and beating. A deep thrumming, like a heart. The red was not blood, not that deep a color. A more translucent quality and golden tones made it seem like an impossibly beautiful gem, one so rare that no one had yet heard of it, or would ever believe that it existed._**

**_A song started. Archaic words floated from nowhere and surrounded me in a haze of golden notes and lilting tunes. They told of a story long ago, when ancient peoples had no conception of flying through space, but knew of a race that would save their planet from destruction by an all powerful evil. Seven Keys were needed, scattered throughout our world and brought together to one place. One singular place in a wide expanse of sand colored nothingness. In a temple where, long ago, they had been brought and taken away again. And not seen for hundreds upon hundreds of years._**

**_Until now._**

**_And the world shattered._**

BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!

Deep blue eyes shot open in surprise, pupils contracting to pin pricks as the automatic lights flickered on with his alarm clock. A deep sigh sounded as Seto Kaiba relaxed, realizing that the incessant piercing noise was, indeed, his alarm clock, which unfortunately wouldn't turn off until it's sensors read that all signs of sleeping were gone from his body.

EEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!

"Alright! Alright, I'm up already…" Seto grumbled, sitting up on his bed and stretching. The horrid sound finally went silent as Seto stood, yawned, and went to make himself some coffee. Behind him, his bed turned over, making itself and hiding underneath a white shelf. Seto's apartment, while one of the nicer ones in the neighborhood, was not at all the extravagance he was used to. Plain white walls and furniture, most everything was mechanical and powered by one of the newer types of power cells. His bedroom was just off of the kitchen, there was no dinning room, but he was lucky to have a full bathroom and enough storage space to make an emergency guest room out of (incase his brother was visiting).

Waiting patiently for his coffee to brew, Seto pondered the dream he'd just had. In truth he remembered very little of it, or maybe it just was there hadn't been much to it… all he could remember was an incredible red color, and singing. Some kind of singing that he couldn't understand, but the memory of it soothed him so much that that he almost fell asleep again.

BZZZZZT BZZZZZT!

"Dammit, can't I get a moment of quiet?" Seto grumbled as he walked to the door of his apartment. He peered through the peep hole and sighed as he saw nothing but dark, spiked purple hair and some strands of gold. He sighed and unlocked the door and it hissed open. "Ohayo, Yuugi."

The small man grinned up at him. "Ohayo, Seto-kun!" Seto grimaced inwardly. Yuugi Mutou was _far_ too chipper for this early in the morning. Yuugi was, actually, one of Seto's closest (and only) friends, and had helped him the most when his company went down-hill, managing to discreetly procure him a place to stay without anyone knowing what happened to 'the CEO of the once great Kaiba Corps'. It didn't matter so much now, the paparazzi still didn't know where he was, and the co-workers at his job weren't about to say anything either.

"Yuugi, do you need something?" Seto asked.

Yuugi frowned. "Aa, Bakura-kun got loose again, and me and Ryou can't find him. Have you seen him?" Yuugi either didn't see or ignored the look of horror which crossed the brunette's face.

"What do you mean, _he got loose?_ Yuugi, that man is _insane!_ Isn't Ryou supposed to keep a close eye on him?" Seto raised an eyebrow as Yuugi's face flushed ever so slightly.

"Um, well, you see…Ryou was kind of…_distracted_…" Seto smirked slightly and Yuugi's face turned even redder. It was no secret to him that the white haired boy and Yuugi had been a couple for a long time now. And Seto, who had always been a bit protective over his friend, couldn't think of a better person for him. Isn't a protective Seto _cute?_ :squeals: o0 ok, sorry

Seto finally sighed. This wasn't getting anywhere and he really needed his cup of coffee. "I'll keep an eye out for him, alright? If I see or hear anything, I'll let you know."

Yuugi smiled his 100 watt grin. "Alright! Thanks, Seto-kun!" With that the multicolored bundle of sugar-high energy bounced off down the corridor. Seto shook his head and sealed his door again, finally able to get to his cup of coffee.

It wasn't until much later that Seto thought on his dream again. During his lunch break it came back to him, still just as muddled as ever, still just as confusing. The brunette frowned over his sandwich. It was mildly unnerving. He couldn't remember the last time he had dreamt, and to have one as vivid as this gave him a very slight cause for concern. Perhaps all the mayhem with Kaiba Corps was finally getting to him. Though that didn't explain the song…

"Hellooo? Earth to Kaiba, come in Kaiba."

The tall man was jerked (rather rudely) from his musings as a hand waved in front of his face and Seto scowled, looking up into the face of his co-worker, Mai.

"What is it, Mai…?" he growled.

The blond shrugged, unconcerned by his rude tone. "The boss wants you to take the rest of the day off. He says your just not cut out to be a waiter today, and it's not like you don't have the vacation day's racked up."

Seto's mouth dropped open slightly, staggered. He began to protest, but Mai cut him off again, this time by leaning in close and looking uncharacteristically concerned. "Maybe you should just take the offer, Kaiba. You really don't look well, the rest could do you some good." She patted his arm and walked away to begin a chat with her friend, Anzu, leaving Seto with nothing to do but pack up his lunch and leave the restaurant, fuming. It wasn't so much that he was pissed at the manager, it was just the feeling of the humiliation he felt at basically having been told he was being a pain in the ass and to go away.

Mortifying.

On his way home, taking the scenic rout since he had nothing better to do, Seto found himself once again lost in the thoughts of his dream. It was finally beginning to fade, he could now only remember the shade of red everything had been bathed in, and the knowledge that someone had been speaking, or singing, he couldn't recall exactly which.

Seto tapped his fingers absently on the steering wheel, debating whether or not to turn on the radio and listen to the news, when the vehicle suddenly lurched mightily and dropped several tens of feet. Right into heavy traffic.

The brunette cursed vehemently, as a flash of lights and loud honks filled his ears as he swerved to miss a truck and several cars. Three heart pounding seconds later Seto had managed to emerge unscathed in a rest area, heaving several deep breaths and pushing a shaking hand through sweaty bangs.

His head lifted from the steering wheel when he heard something moving in his back seat. He unbuckled himself, slowly pulling a hand gun from his seat compartment, and turned around in his seat, looking into the back of the car.

Ocean blue met a shade of red so remarkable, he was lost instantly.

Seto Kaiba sucked in a breath of astonishment as large, molten ruby eyes blinked at him, fear lancing through their depths. Crimson swirled in a mess of confusion and terror, suddenly breaking away from his gaze as they closed and the body they were attached to curled in on itself, small whimpers sounding through the compartment.

Seto leaned back from the small body, which was currently trying to dig itself into the leather back seats of his car. All he could see now was caramel tanned skin, black clothes (well, straps) and a wild display of gold and dark red hair. The young man frowned as he laid the gun beside him, looking around for where the being could have come from, and wincing as he saw the gaping hole in the roof of his car, through which he could see the traffic they had just plummeted through.

_'There is no way a human could have survived that kind of fall, with that much force.'_ He knew. A couple of his self destructive acquaintances might've survived it, but one of them was a clone made of unstable material, and the other was an android, so they kind of ruled out human. He looked back at the small form, and found wide, teary eyes looking back up at him again, and suddenly found himself smiling gently. The poor thing, whatever he was, was clearly terrified. Seto was reminded of his brother after one of his nightmares, and thus automatically began to talk in the quiet, calming voice he would adopt during such situations.

"Are you alright? That was quite the fall…"

"…" Confusion shone in those incredible eyes, but even though the boy clearly didn't understand him, he slowly stopped shaking at Seto's un-hostile attitude and voice.

Seto smiled a little bit more, just a mere quirk of the lips, even as his mind raced to place what the boy may be. "Can you understand what I'm saying?" he gestured to himself, then to the boy.

He simply tilted his head in obvious confusion. Then he suddenly grinned a brilliant smile which reminded Seto vividly of Yuugi and began a long chatter of exclamation, waving his arms in gesticulation. Seto had to lean back to avoid the limbs, and though he understood nothing of what the boy was saying, he got the gist of a chase, someone running after the boy and trying to catch him, and that he had fallen (that wasn't hard to figure out).

The boy got to the end of his babbled story, still grinning and now fully sitting on the seat. Seto trained his eyes away from the scantily clad body and thought though what he had just, um, learned. "So you were chased…" the boy titled his head again confusion. Seto emphasized. "_Chased_, you know, ummm... " He moved his arms in a running motion. "Chased."

The crimson eyes brightened. "Ch…chays-ed." He said, trying to say the accent, and made the same motion Seto had.

Seto found himself smiling again. "Yeah, that's right, chased. Then you fell." He brought his hands down. "Fell. Can you say that?"

"Feal...Fel?"

He chuckled. "Close enough." He then pointed to himself. "My name is Seto Kaiba." Patted his chest. "Seto." Then pointed to the boy. "What's your name?

"Nam?" Confusion, then the boy brightened. He suddenly leaned forwards and pressed both his hands against Seto's chest. "Seto. " He said in perfect accent. Keeping on hand on Seto's chest, he put one on his own and said, simply. "Atemu. **Ana ismee** Atemu."

"Atemu…" Seto rolled the word around in his mouth, enjoying the unusual word and how it sounded.

The boy's, Atemu's, eyes suddenly got wide as he stared over Seto's shoulder and he and dove under the seat, exclaiming "**Shoef! Shoef!**" Seto spun in his seat and was faced with the front of a police car, guns drawn and lights flashing. Seto automatically put his hands on the steering wheel, even as a loud speaker voice ordered him to do so.

"This is the police! Put your hands in plain view on the steering wheel of you vehicle, and prepare to be cabled!"

Seto's ears pounded as the cop car approached, his heart beating loudly, but not loud enough to drown out the terrified sounds Atemu was making. He jumped slightly as a small hand found his shoulder, clutching it, and he turned his head slightly to meet the dark skinned boy's eyes.

"**Saadni…"** he whispered, eyes darting to the police car and then back to lock with Seto's eyes. "**S…saadni…**"

"I'm sorry, I can't help you…" Seto murmured, heart wrenching at the sight of those big, exotic eyes pleading him for help. He uncharacteristically bit his lip as a clunking sound indicated that a cable had been attached to his car door.

"Please open your door, sir! A passenger in your car has been identified as a being wanted by the authorities! Please do not panic, follow our orders, and you will not be harmed!"

He should open it, it was the law to follow police procedure when being boarded, but he couldn't. Not only would he instantly be recognized as the former CEO of Kaiba Corps, but this boy was being chased, and for whatever reason it may be, he was wanted by the authorities. This boy wanted help. "I can't help you…" he repeated, hands clenching on the steering wheel, knuckles white. The boy gave a soft whine, dropping his head to rest on the brunette's shoulder, seemingly resigning himself to his fate.

Seto Kaiba took a breath and lifted a hand, as though to open the door, when he brought it down on the recognition pad and his car suddenly started up. Ignoring the blaring police voice to open the door and turn off his car, he violently wrenched his seat belt on. "Hold on." He growled, and floored the gas peddle.

The blue car took off like a shot, hardly hindered by the cable still attached to its door, which took off a good chunk of steel from the car door when the force of its acceleration ripped it from the vehicle. There was a surprised squawk from behind him as Atemu fell backwards, and Seto wished he could tell him to buckle up as he sped down the marked airways, trying to figure out what the hell he was doing.

The mirrors on his car showed he was defiantly being perused, the flashing lights of the cob cars filling their reflective surfaces and their sirens filling the air. Atemu was silent save for the occasional exclamation of surprise when Seto took an unexpected turn. The man knew the city of Domino like the back of his hand, all its illegal and blocked off streets, where everything went, but most important, he knew all about the abandoned city below. Domino had been rebuilt several times, each on top of the past city. And it was there where he was headed.

Seto cursed as suddenly he was blocked off at an intersection. Cars behind him, cars in front and to the side and plenty of civilians to get hurt in the process of any escape attempt. At least, that's what the cops were sure of.

"Atemu," Seto got the other's attention as he tightened his seatbelt. "Hold on to something." The boy had the time to make a confused noise before the ex-CEO turned off his car.

The vehicle plummeted. With no thrusters to hold it up, it fell like the couple ton hunk of steel it was, drawing surprised gasps and cries from the police and people watching. Atemu hit something with a shocked gasp and Seto himself felt his breath leave him as they fell through the empty streets below towards the layer of clouds and heavy mist which covered the older layers of the city. The moment they passed through the cloud layer, Seto turned on his car, the automatic break s stopping them quickly before they hit anything they didn't want to. Thanking whoever was listening for his insight on keeping one of his best car models for himself, Seto steered the vehicle downwards through the dark streets and abandoned buildings. The police would soon be following. He needed some place to hide.

A cop car with flashing lights but the siren off drifted slowly down the alleyways and through the many darkened blocks of buildings. A large movie theater sign hung crookedly from it's building, creaking slightly with the wind. Seto watched, hardly breathing as the cop car hummed slowly past where he'd hidden them, attached like a creeper alongside the colorful sign. Keeping only the mechanism on that kept them attached to the wall; they would be nearly invisible to radar and regular sight. They were safe, for the moment, right under their noses.

Seto let out the breath he'd been holding as the cars disappeared from sight, slumping forwards against the steering wheel. Taking care to place his feet on the dashboard so he wouldn't fall forwards, Seto unbuckled himself, turning around to see how his passenger was doing. "…Atemu?" Seto frowned, not seeing the boy, and for a heart stopping moment wondered if he'd fallen back out of the hole he'd made in the roof. Then he looked down (to the side…) and winced at the boy's crumbled form, lying on the backs of the seats, breathing steadily, but unconscious.

Seto carefully leaned over and worked his arms under the boy's thin body, marveling at how light he was, turning him over so he leaned against his own tall frame. Seto's blue eyes noticed, for the first time, a strange object clenched tightly in the boy's fist, it glinted gold and was triangular in shape and he wondered if this was why the boy was wanted by the police. He let out a hiss of breath as he saw the light gash on the boy's fore head, a trickle of dark blood running over his closed eyes, bruises forming on his caramel skin. Yes, he was very knocked out.

Seto wondered what the hell he'd gotten himself into.

**

* * *

I was originally going to stop here, but since everyone has been begging me to put up a damn chapter, I'll keep going. Oh yeah, and did I mention that this was defiantly a Yaoi?**

* * *

He groaned loudly as he was thrown against the wall, head knocking into the white plaster as he was violently attacked. A lean body pressed hard against his, clever hands digging under his clothes to roughly caress his skin, sharp teeth nipping and sucking on his neck, renewing old marks. He fisted dark skinned fingers deep into a cloud of white hair, throwing his head back to give his lover complete access, his body burning and tingling as harsh sparks of pleasure raced through it, evidence of how much he was enjoying this rough attention digging into the other's stomach. The white haired man groaned roughly and leaned his hips against the others, bringing their shared enjoyment into contact. The tanned one sighed jaggedly. It had been far too long…

They playtime was violently interrupted by an incessant buzzing, which filled the large room and killed the mood completely. The white haired one cursed loudly, lowering his lover to the ground and stomping loudly from the room, intent on giving whoever had disturbed them a large piece of his mind.

Rumpled and still hot, Malik sat on the floor, a grin on his face as he watched Bakura stalk away, feeling immensely sorry for whoever was ringing his doorbell.

Bakura, pissed beyond belief that precious time with his lover was being interrupted, stalked quickly through the house to the door, the buzzing still ringing in his ears. He growled and cursed mightily. Sure, he could just ignore whoever is was until they took their blasted ass away to some other priests' house, but it would give him so much more satisfaction to blow their head off. Oh, no wait, Malik wouldn't like the mess…

Wrenching the door open, he took in the sight of Seto Kaiba, realized he couldn't kill him because Ryou wouldn't like that either, and so growled. "Shove off, money-bags, we're busy." And shut the door in his face.

Except it didn't close. Bakura fumed at the foot which had stuck itself into the door frame, preventing the rude door-slamming he'd been hoping for. "Thief, I'm sure you and your little priest can pause in your fuck fest for at least a moment to assist in a little crisis."

Bakura paused, calming down as incredulity replaced anger at the prospect of the ex-CEO actually asking for help. He opened the door again, this time really looking at the taller man and for the first time seeing the person he carried. Bakura raised an eyebrow at the lithe, very obviously male form Kaiba carried in his arms and smirked mightily. "Heh, always knew you were gay, Kaiba."

The brunette ignored the man, shouldering his way passed him into the home beyond. Malik's house was lavishly decorated with artifacts from all over Africa, but mostly Egypt, where the man originated from. Reds and sandy gold covered the walls in the forms of tapestries, the furniture having a very exotic feel to them, made of dark woods and rough cloth. Seto carefully lay the boy down on one of the couches, his head lolling in rest and his thin chest moving evenly. The bleeding had stopped and he had checked for basic signs of concussion or any other injuries. He hadn't found any, but still the boy didn't wake up. Seto had taken him to Malik's for two reasons; one, he was very close and liked his privacy, so it would be difficult for the police to find them here. And two, after taking a closer look at the object in the boy's hand, he'd seen a very Egyptian like symbol on it, and so on a hunch took the boy to the only Egyptian he knew.

Said Egyptian walked through the hall to the front room, straightening his cloths, an eerily happy grin on his face. "Well, Kaiba, what a pleasant surprise. What trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Bakura snorted from where he leaned against the closed door and Seto managed to put a slightly affronted look on his face. "What makes you think I'm in trouble?"

"Several things;" he started, ticking them off on his fingers. "One, you have never actively looked for me unless ordered to by Yuugi, Ryou, or Jou. Two, your extremely messy and you smell like car exhaust. And three, you just put an unconscious and bloody boy who is dressed in hooker clothes on my couch. Need I say anything else?"

By now Bakura was full out sniggering and Seto had a sharp scowl on his face. "Have I ever mentioned how much I detest you?"

"Several times now, I believe." Malik walked over to the couch, a small frown on his face as he saw the boy. Seto stepped reluctantly back as Malik waved him away andhe was struck for an instant about how the two looked alike; the slanted eyes and dark skin made it easy to see that these two were of the same nationality. Malik must have seen the same thing, for he carefully inspected the boy for injury and then began talking to him in his native language, trying to rouse him.

Seto and Bakura shared a confused look as the archaic words emerged from the tanned man's mouth. The brunette felt a tickle of recognition, the words sounding vaguely familiar. He shook it off as a side effect of paranoia as Atemu began to stir, those incredible red eyes opening and filling again with confusion, the relief when he set eyes on Malik. A smile crossed his face and recognition replaced confusion. Seto frowned, feeling a twinge of…something as he watched the two tanned men converse rapidly in their language. He didn't know what the hell was going on. He desperately wishes he did.

Malik'stone suddenly became alarmed. Bakura tensed behind Seto, staring hard at his lover as he began to look uncharacteristically uneasy as he continued to talk to Atemu. The red haired boy also looked grim, he'd moved so he was sitting cross-legged, leaning forwards and emphasizing again with his arms, careful now not to hit anything, but a dark look was on his face.

Seto perked up as he heard his name, accented slightly by the boy's tongue and he looked up to see Malik smirking slightly at him before turning back to Atemu, listening to his tale. Bakura sent Seto a raised eyebrow from where he leaned against the door. The brunette shrugged; a mere twitch of his shoulder, dislodging the stare and its question and ignoring the white haired man.

The talking died down, or at least quieted. Malik, though his face had softened, still hard a dark look in his eyes. Atemu mirrored that look on his face as he presented to Malik the object he'd had clenched in his fist. Malik's eyes widened; their violet depths swirled as he took it with trembling hands. An imprint of the embossed symbol on it had been left behind on Atemu's hand, and the boy clenched his hand as if it wished for the object back.

The object was burnished gold, glinting with the light in the room, though it seemed to shine back more than there was to reflect. It was pyramid shaped, carved lines stretched in irregular angles across it, as though it was made of many pieces. On one side stood a prominently embossed eye, stylized in bold eyes and defiantly reminiscent of the Egyptian hieroglyphics Seto had seen in books.

Malik's hands smoothed over the item, a sort of incredulity on his face and in his touched, as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing or holding. Suddenly, he stood up, placing the item into Atemu's hands. He whirled around, walking away from Atemu and beginning to rap out orders in an extremely un-Malik like way. "Bakura! Get Atemu some clothes and then call Ishizu and tell her to get her ass over here immediately, tell her to bring everything she can find on the Millennium Items and their prophecy." The white haired man snapped up from where he leaned, rushing to do as his lover said, his normally contradictive attitude dulled by the authority in the Egyptians voice. "Kaiba get your butt out of my house and go home. Be careful not to get seen by the cops. Don't tell anyone what happened today, or I'll rip off your balls. Got it?"

Seto raised his eyebrow sharply, moving to protest but Malik, anticipating this, was already pushing him backwards and out the door. Seto's eyes caught, for a moment, Atemu's own, their crimson color swirling, before Malik succeeded where Bakura had failed and slammed the door in the brunettes' face.

Seto stood silently outside in front of the door, face impassive as insult, anger, annoyance, confusion, and a twinge of worry spun around in his head.

_'What the fuck is going on…?'_

* * *

Arabic-English (one again I'm sorry for messing up the language...)

**Ana ismee…** - My name is…

**Shoef** – Look out!

**Saadni** – Help me

OMG I FINALLY DID IT:dies: once again, I am so terribly sorry it took so long to finish this, but lucky you, this is basically chapters 2 and 3 put together. And yes, you all read right, Malik is a priest. o0 Scary thought…

Everyone thank **Starlit Hope**! Her (?) review was the one that broke the dame and got me to finally write this. Which isn't to say that everyone else's reviews didn't make me feel uber happy and fluffy inside D

MEGA HUGS to:

**Starlit Hope** – Special thanks to you! It really makes me wonder, though, why no one ever thought of this before. I mean, it really does work as a plot, the whole Egyptian and 'go to find the items' thing. It works…or am I jut insane?

**CrazyFangirl** – I know! Fantastic movie, so funny and wonderful…

**Siiarrei** – Thank you! Keep reading!

**Storm Dragon Girl** - Thanks! I hope it still retains your interest.

**Sozuki** - You go see FE! NOW!

**KageAmira** - GO SEE IT! Go see FE, goooooo seeeeeee……. You and Sozuki….

**Anime-Blade **- I see you two get along well. xD Here's the next one! Don't kill each other now…

**Lynn** - Righto!

**Repment** - yeah, I hate going back through my stuff right after I read them, so a lot of times they will be riddled with mistakes and confusing stuff until I go back through them and pretty much rewrite everything --

**viva rose** - thanks! What a great movie…

**Blue September -** First to review! Special thanks and hugs to you.

Hooray! Now that that's out of the way, you should know that by my writing this chapter, not only did I loose a lot of time for studying for finals ( :cries: I hate them…) but I've also written myself into a bit of a writers block. I'm not entirely sure how to get from one place to another at the moment, so I'm anticipating another long wait between chapters, and so I'm apologizing in advance for that. However, since it _is_ finals time, it means that summer break is up and coming, and so there should be plenty of time for me to work on Seventh Piece. If anyone has suggestions for what to do, I'd love to hear them!

Also, I'm worried that some people might not like how OOC Malik is. I'd like them to realize that this is all very AU and set in the future, so he never went through the trauma of having the scars put onto his back. Don't worry; he's still insane enough to have Bakura as a boyfriend.

Oh yeah! I'll probably be writing little one shot stories in-between the chapters to relieve readers of their boredom and to prevent me from going crazy. So watch out for those (and go read Aches and Pains!)

As a side note, had anyone noticed that has become really strict on how stories are formatted? I mean, they wont even let you use your own page breaks anymore...:grumbles:

Please review with ideas and shit! If you flame me, I will put them in the next chapter with derisive comments about the idiots who think I would care. Ta ta…

(….Me thinks I spelled Ishizu's name wrong…)


End file.
